


Acknowledging

by ElphabaShepard



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElphabaShepard/pseuds/ElphabaShepard
Summary: “Accept or admit the existence or truth of.” Lin’s injuries after the battle with Kuvira keep her in the hospital, where a few necessary conversations take place. KyaLin.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Korra, Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 24
Kudos: 184





	Acknowledging

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-S4, after the battle (and ignoring the fact Lin and Su apparently walked right out of the arm that got flung several blocks across the city) but before the wedding, which I’m placing roughly a month afterwards. It’s also entirely from Korra’s POV and all set in pretty much the same place, which is very unusual for me and basically the result of trying to do something new in my writing. Not sure if it worked.
> 
> This is essentially me trying to give Lin all the good things she deserved.
> 
> A massive, heart-felt and wonderful 'Thank you!' to Linguini17 (on Tumblr) for the incredible beta. Somehow, my ramblings took the form of something coherent and that is all down to their help. I could not be more grateful.

“I really thought they’d heal.” Korra heard the words emerge softly from the hospital room she herself was heading for and paused, not wanting to interrupt. “I didn’t think you’d be carrying them for the rest of your life. Too stubborn to go to a healer, were you?” A sad noise that might have been an attempt at a chuckle filtered through the open door and Korra frowned, having never heard anything like it from Su before. 

“The job comes first.” Korra could tell those words were meant to be said in Lin’s voice, Su had lowered and roughed her tone and Korra felt a little of her hope that the Chief was finally awake slip away. 

Su’s voice was her own again. “I know Mom wouldn’t have interfered, but Aunt Katara would have made you go get healed if she’d known. I wish she had. You don’t deserve having to look at my mistake all the time.” Korra barely caught those words but the implication of them made her startle - _Lin’s scars? Were because of Su?_ Korra felt her face pinch up, suddenly very uncomfortable with that knowledge. 

This had been part of that fight in Zaofu, Korra realised. It wasn’t just that Su had been a rebel when she was younger, she’d actually physically hurt her sister. By accident, it sounded like, but still… Why hadn’t Lin said anything? Especially after what Korra said to her. Flinching, Korra barely stopped herself from smacking her own head with her hand as she remembered her words to Lin on that trip. She was an idiot. She should have known there was more to it than just Lin being a stickler for the rules.

“I’m sorry, Lin. I should have said it so many times before now. But I _am_ sorry. You’re too good at protecting people, you always have been. We forget that sometimes you need looking after too.” Su sounded as though she was beginning to tear up and Korra wondered if she could sneak back down the corridor to give her some privacy but there was a pause and Korra heard something shift before Su’s voice, louder now, called out to her.

“You can come in Korra.” With her guilt at being caught essentially eavesdropping, though she hadn’t really meant to, written all over her face, Korra pushed the door a bit further open and edged into the hospital room.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Korra told Su, before her gaze was drawn to the occupant in the bed. Then it felt as though a powerfully bent boulder had hit her in the stomach. There was something incredibly wrong about seeing Lin this way, so pale and still. Even asleep, she was frowning and Korra wondered how much pain she was in.

“It’s ok. I could use the company.” Su smiled back gently, the tears Korra had heard just now still lingering in her eyes as she turned back to her sister.

“Is there any news from the healers?” Korra asked, moving further into the room and closer to Su’s side.

“Katara says she’s on the mend, but it might take a little while longer before she wakes up. Kya’s coming by shortly to do another session.” Su looked back down at Lin and shifted the hand she’d been holding, fingertips stroking lightly against Lin’s skin.

“Did they say why it’s taking her longer?” Korra asked, bending a chair over and sitting next to Su, who sighed deeply at the question.

“Katara said that her body has been through a lot, not just with this latest battle, but for years. It’s all taken a toll. Apparently this is her body forcing her to take the time she needs, since it seems she’s too wretchedly stubborn to do it herself.” Su looked like she wanted to smile but couldn’t quite bring herself to it. 

Korra thought back over the little she knew of Lin being hurt just since she’d arrived in Republic City and could already see Katara had a point. Lin never seemed to slow down, even when Korra knew she’d really taken a beating.

“One of the staff who came to check on her earlier told me that she’s stayed in this room before. After battling Equalists? But even then, she checked herself out early, while she should have still been receiving treatment.” Su shook her head, gaze drawn back to Lin.

“Did they know why?”

“No one got the chance to ask but they suspected it was to do with the news you’d gone missing.” Su turned to look at Korra curiously, clearly wanting more of that story. 

Korra frowned before horror took over. “When Tarrlok took me. She was still hurt? I had no idea. I knew she’d stepped down as Chief-”

“She what?” Su interrupted sharply, disbelief etched into her face.

“Saikhan said she stepped down because of her injuries after we fought Hiroshi’s mecha tanks, but I thought that was a cover because Lin had said she was resigning so she could find her officers and hunt Amon down her way. She seemed fine when they found me.” 

“If she gave up being Chief, then she must have been seriously hurt.” Su murmured, gaze drawn back to the bed, a deep frown settling into her forehead. Korra could have kicked herself because she remembered now that Tenzin had mentioned visiting Lin a couple of times and while she had wondered why at the time, Korra hadn’t asked. How had she been so oblivious? If Lin had been recovered, she would have gone back to being Chief and she should have known that. Though they were all a bit distracted at that point.

“Oh no.” Korra stilled as another thought occurred to her. Su jerked around to look at her.

“What is it?”

“Tarrlok blood-bent her. When they confronted him about taking me.” Su went very pale at that. “And she went toe to toe with, like, ten Equalists on Air Temple Island.”

“On her own?” Su’s eyes had gone wide.

“Well, she said the air bender kids helped.” Korra remembered thinking at the time how unusual it was, seeing Lin pay anyone a compliment and how much it changed her, made her voice and expression softer.

“Why was she on her own?” Korra could hear the anger trickling into Su’s voice and could understand it.

“We’d gone to get Tenzin. Amon was blowing up the city and then we heard on the police radio they were taking council members. We didn’t know they were planning to hit Air Temple Island too.” Korra remembered the dread she’d felt when she saw those air ships. Her only consolation had been knowing Lin was there to protect those she thought of as family. Su shook her head, looking as though she was stopping herself from leaning any more into her anger.

“Please tell me that was it.” Su requested quietly.

“Uh... not exactly.” Korra winced. Su sighed again and lifted Lin’s hand to her forehead, closing her eyes.

“Tell me.”

“She, er, decided she was going with Tenzin and his family when they left the island to find somewhere safe to hide, but there were more air ships on the way and, well… Jinora told me later she managed to swing herself onto the closest airship, ripped it apart, launched herself onto the next one and tried to do the same thing but got caught.” Su was clenching her eyes shut by this point, almost like she was trying not to imagine it all.

“That’s when she lost her bending?” Su finally muttered, opening her eyes and half turning back to Korra, who was trying not to look surprised that Su knew about that. “She had a nightmare one night in Zaofu a year or so ago. I found her in the courtyard bending rocks like she was running out of time, looking like a ghost.” Su explained gently. Korra looked back to Lin, remembering similar nightmares she’d experienced and realised she’d never really thought about Lin having them too.

“Amon kept her in prison after that. Even without her bending, he still thought she was a threat.” Korra knew she sounded impressed, and she was, because after she’d lost her own bending, she’d felt completely helpless. But she knew, as Amon had, that Lin would have found some way to make a difference if she’d been able to. “We got her out once Amon disappeared.” Korra finished the story slowly, gaze sinking away. Not once had she ever suspected Lin might have been in pain through everything she’d just described.

“You restored her bending. I know she was more grateful than she could say for that.” Su tried to smile again as she drew Korra’s attention back to her. “And even if you had known she was hurt, she wouldn’t have done anything differently. You know how stubborn she is.” Su did manage a smile at that, which Korra did her best to return.

“Stubbornnest woman I know.” A rough voice interrupted from the door and Korra startled before looking up and seeing a very familiar, short figure there.

“Mom!” Su exclaimed before gently setting Lin’s hand down on the bed and going over for a hug.

“Heard through the vines you guys all got pretty banged up.” Toph briefly patted Su’s back before looking over at Korra. “And what the heck is that weird thing that looks as though something exploded around it where there used to be a pretty decent Fire Nation restaurant?” Toph grumbled. It took a minute for Korra to understand.

“Oh! That. Ah... I might have accidentally created a new Spirit Portal? Not entirely my fault.” Korra added defensively.

“You do like messing with things that don’t need to be messed with, don’t you?” Toph shook her head and Korra crossed her arms grumpily. The urge to pout didn’t last long though, when Toph moved further into the room and stood on the other side of Lin’s bed, reaching out to lay a hand on her eldest’s arm. A sigh of what might have been relief escaped Toph’s lips. Korra tried to be subtle about watching as Toph slid her touch down to Lin’s wrist and put a finger over Lin’s pulse.

“Katara’s seen her?” Toph asked, not quite as gruffly as before and Su stepped forward to put a hand on her mom’s shoulder.

“Yes. She’s going to be alright Mom, she just needs some time.” Su tried to reassure her. Korra realised that the knot she had in her stomach that would probably be there until Lin did wake up was likely so much worse for Toph.

“Knock knock.” A cheery voice came from behind the door before Kya stepped into the room too. “Wow, full house today - Aunt Toph!” Surprise rang through Kya’s voice before she slipped carefully around Su to give Toph a swift hug.

“Hi Sugar Princess.” Toph smirked, patting her back and Kya rolled her eyes at what was obviously an old nickname. Korra made a mental note to ask about that later. “You here for my girl?” Toph asked and there was just a hint of something in her voice that Korra couldn’t understand but that made Kya shift awkwardly and-- Was that a _blush?_

“Yep.” Kya answered with a bit of a twist in her voice that she very quickly shook off. “Hopefully she’ll only need a couple more sessions before she’s back with us.”

“Then you better get moving. She’s going to be prickly as a porcupine-mouse when she realises how long she’s been out.” Toph observed. Korra couldn’t help smiling at how accurate the words were. Kya grinned too, and unlocked the wheels on the bed so she could move Lin out to a healing room.

Korra checked the time as they left and realised she was due to meet Asami at the newest construction site, so stood up from the chair before having a thought.

“If you’re going to be around for a little while Toph, we could really use some help with putting up some housing in the new areas around the city,” Korra said, not wanting to push but knowing there were a lot of people who would really benefit from Toph helping them out.

“When Lin’s awake, I’ll find you.” Toph replied firmly and Korra nodded, that answer more than she expected.

“Thank you. See you both soon.” Su smiled and nodded but looked reluctant to move very far from Toph, which Korra understood. They needed each other right now. With a quick wave, Korra let them have their privacy.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

“-both staying for the foreseeable future, I think. There’s so much that needs to be done to get the city back on its feet and I think Mom wants to be close to Tenzin and the kids after everything.” Kya was talking as Korra approached Lin’s room this time.

“Sugar Queen was always clingy after a crisis.” Korra heard Toph reply with a little derision. Korra thought that was a bit ironic, considering Toph was the one who hadn’t left Lin’s side since she arrived. She thought she heard a snort from Kya that was probably about the same thing. “Anyway, now you’re going to be here for a while, maybe you can finally do something about that crush you’ve been pining about since you were a girl.” 

Toph sounded smug again and Korra pricked up her ears - Kya had been crushing on someone for that long?

“Aunt Toph...” It sounded like Kya was gritting her teeth.

“What? You’ve been mooning over her since you were both little. Isn’t it time you finally did something about it?” Toph sounded exasperated.

“She’s not interested.” Kya ground her words out and Korra wondered who could make Kya so tense at just the thought.

“How do you know? You’ve never had the guts to ask her.” Korra winced slightly at the harsh words.

“It’s not that simple.” Kya argued, though she sounded subdued in a way Korra had never known her to be.

“Make it that simple.” Toph shot back.

“I don’t want to ruin things. We’ve been apart for so long, I’ll be lucky if I can salvage a friendship with her, let alone anything more.” Kya’s voice rang with sadness and Korra understood exactly what she meant. She’d felt the same way about Asami when she had come back to Republic City after recovering from Zaheer.

“Look Sugar Princess, if nearly losing her doesn’t give you the push to finally tell her how you feel, then I don’t know what will.” Korra felt her eyebrows shoot up. _Nearly losing her?_

“That’s exactly why I can’t tell her now. She’ll be recovering for a while yet, if Mom can wrangle her into coming back for treatment once she’s awake. I can’t dump this on her while she’s dealing with all of that.” Korra was stunned. It definitely sounded like... well, like they were talking about...

“Lin getting laid isn’t going to stop her recovery. It might even help.” Toph definitely sounded far too smug as she said that but Korra was too much in shock to get any amusement from it. Kya and... Lin? That was going to take some time to get her head around.

“Ugh, Aunt Toph.” Kya’s voice was muffled, as if she had a hand pressed against her face and Korra could understand the exasperation in her voice. Wanting to give Kya an out before the conversation got any more awkward, Korra stomped a bit more heavily than she needed to along the hall to the slightly open door, calling “hey, anyone in there?” ahead of her. When she pushed open the door, she heard Toph give a pretty impressive snort that probably meant Korra hadn’t been as subtle as she’d hoped but Kya looked grateful to see her, at least.

“Hey. Just wanted to see how she was doing.” Korra smiled, moving further into the room. She was happy to see Lin had some colour back this time.

“She’s getting there.” Kya answered. Korra noticed that she was brushing her fingertips across Lin’s shoulder as she spoke, almost like she was reassuring herself.

“She’s just being pig-bull-headed now.” Toph huffed, stomping over to a chair on the other side of Lin. But Korra could see her hand find Lin’s pulse again and knew Toph was trying not to look worried. A shared glance with Kya confirmed it. Deciding it wouldn’t help anything to mention it, Korra lifted up the other reason she was back again so soon.

“I didn’t think Lin would be a flower-type-person, so we asked Mako what sort of food she likes and, well, Asami bought quite a lot of it.” Korra shrugged before setting the package down on a table nearby.

Kya smiled at her sweetly before a more knowing shine entered her eyes. “That’s sweet Korra. I’m sure she’ll appreciate it. How’s Asami doing?” 

Korra realised she may have inadvertently given away slightly more than she meant when she’d spoken but it wasn’t as though Kya would judge them. She hadn’t even asked directly.

“She’s ok. Losing her dad has hit her pretty hard but she’s working through it.” Korra was doing everything she could to help, though she was a little worried at just how hard Asami had thrown herself into her work since the battle.

“I’m sure she’s glad she’s got you to lean on.” Kya offered gently, still with that knowing edge, and Korra shuffled on her feet just a little to shake off the possibility.

“Twinkletoes, you’re still as subtle as a boulder.” Toph cackled, leaning back in her chair but not losing contact with Lin. Korra flushed and turned towards the door, embarrassed at having been seen through so easily. “Hey, at least you’ve done something about it. Unlike some people.” Toph sort of lowered her voice for the last bit but not enough that Korra couldn’t hear it. She really tried not to look over at Kya as she mumbled a vague goodbye and hurried out of the room.

“Thanks Aunt Toph.” She heard as she moved down the corridor. She didn’t think she’d ever heard Kya be that sarcastic before.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

Korra stood by a window watching the sun begin to dip between the buildings and trying not to track the really obvious path of chaos through the city. She knew it was a small thing, after everything else that had happened, but she couldn’t help but grieve that the city she loved and called her home would never be the same as it was before Kuvira’s attack. A restaurant here, a park there, a street that held a particular memory - they were all gone.

“I’ll see you again in a week, ok? Try and rest it as much as you can.” A gentle voice thankfully called Korra out of her thoughts and to the reason she was here. Mako nodded his understanding to Kya as Korra approached them.

“How’re you doing?” Korra asked, guilt flaring at the still massive bandage around Mako’s arm.

“It’s getting better.” Mako replied though there wasn’t much lightness to his voice.

Korra couldn’t help wondering if he was frustrated by the injury. She knew the idea of taking it easy and having to rest chafed at her and suspected Mako was the same. Knowing asking wouldn’t help, Korra looked between the two of them with a bright smile. “You both ready to go? Pema said dinner would be ready fairly soon.” Korra was looking forward to it - they hadn’t managed to have everyone eating at the same time for a while and though it wouldn’t feel complete until Lin was there, Korra would take the few happier moments they could grab just now.

“I’ve just got someone to check on, then we can go.” Kya confirmed, leaning back into the treatment room to catch hold of her wrap before leading the way down the corridor. Korra had a suspicion which patient Kya wanted to check on and by the looks of it, so did Mako, so they both followed without a word. Their guesses were confirmed when Kya took a turn into a familiar corridor and gently pushed open a door, her expression almost anxious.

“Back again Sugar Princess?” An amused voice greeted them as Mako and Korra entered Lin’s room behind Kya. Korra expected some sort of quip from Kya in response but there was none, just a quick, sharp glance before she moved to Lin’s side and pressed a hand over her forehead. Korra watched as Kya closed her eyes, reaching out with her bending to check on Lin, while Toph seemed to be sizing Mako up.

“Sorry, Toph, this is Mako. He’s a police officer and a really good friend of mine.” Korra introduced them, giving Kya a few moments to work. Mako bowed in the traditional Earth Kingdom way, trying to contain his amazement at meeting someone who had become pretty much legend at this point.

“It’s an honour to meet you.” Mako said quietly and Toph smirked.

“You must be good. Su told me Lin’s mentioned you a couple of times.” Mako clearly didn’t know what to do with that information and his ears went a bit pink.

“I’ve learned a lot from her.” Mako managed to stutter out eventually and Toph was about to reply when a rough voice interrupted them from the bed.

“Kya?” Her voice sounded gravelly from disuse but that was definitely Lin. Instinctively, everyone in the room stepped towards the bed. All the unnoticed tension Kya had been holding seemed to flow out of her upon seeing Lin’s eyes open. Without any hesitation, she found Lin’s hand with her own and entwined their fingers.

“Welcome back sleepyhead. You had us worried.” Kya smiled. Lin seemed to frown over the words before she bolted upright, seemingly realising she was somewhere she hadn’t expected. “Woah, woah, hang on - you shouldn’t be getting up yet.” Kya moved to hold Lin’s shoulders carefully, clearly trying to stop her from moving any further. Korra didn’t think that would be a problem, since the moment Lin had sat up, she’d curled back over and clutched an arm to her side with a groan.

“Where am I? How long was I out?” Lin managed through gritted teeth before lifting her head again and catching sight of the rest of the room. Korra and Mako being there didn’t seem to faze her but then her gaze landed on Toph.

“Chief?” Lin looked as though she was questioning her own eyes for a moment.

“Hey Chief. Good to see you back with us.” Toph offered in what was the warmest tone Korra had heard from her.

“You’re in the hospital. You’ve been unconscious for nearly a week.” Kya told her carefully while lightly pressing Lin’s shoulders to ease her back onto the bed.

“A week!” Lin’s expression was the strangest combination of shock and anger.

“Told you she wasn’t going to like that.” Toph interjected tartly.

“Wait - Su, is she ok?” The memories were starting to come back, apparently and Korra saw just for a second a real flicker of panic cross Lin’s face at the idea of her sister being hurt.

“Su’s fine. She’s helping with clearing up the mess that mecha giant made. Made me promise to tell her the moment you were awake.” Toph filled in confidently. Lin shunted herself half up against her pillows despite Kya huffing at her and looked over at Toph.

“You’ve been here the whole time?” Lin looked a bit baffled. Toph shrugged.

“You girls needed me. So I’m here.” Toph’s voice was even more gruff than usual but Korra couldn’t help a half-wrangled smile at both Beifongs trying very hard not to look affected by the admittance.

“Thanks. Mom.” Lin managed, haltingly, and before things could get any more awkward, Kya thankfully stepped in. She handed Lin a glass of water, sitting on the bed by Lin’s hip.

“You need to sip that slowly. And before you even try it, no, you’re not leaving this room until Mom says so.” Kya had evidently decided to knock that particular nail on the head early.

“Katara’s here?” Lin looked different somehow when she met Kya’s eyes, Korra thought. She couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but something was different.

“We both came as soon as we heard.” Kya told her earnestly. 

Lin took a sip of water and then another, before finally muttering, “It’s good to see you.”

Kya’s answering smile was brilliant. Korra watched as she took Lin’s hand again, something she now realised she hadn’t ever seen anyone else do with Lin while she was awake.

“You too.” Kya replied warmly.

Toph chose that moment to shove herself up from her chair. “I’m gonna let Su know you’re awake. Be prepared for a hurricane, she’s been hovering a lot while you’ve been here,” she informed Lin brusquely before heading out of the room.

“Great,” Lin sighed, taking another sip of her water.

“She’s been really worried Lin. We all have.” Kya told her gently and the return of that something in Lin’s face told Korra it was time for her and Mako to leave too.

“We’re gonna go and let people on the island know you’re awake. They’ll all be so relieved,” Korra said brightly, tugging on Mako’s arm slightly. 

There was a brief moment of something akin to dread on Lin’s face before Kya turned to them both. “Can you let them know that they can visit tomorrow but to come a few at a time, spread through the day? She’ll still need rest for a while.” Kya instructed. Korra was impressed when Lin settled virtually instantly behind her.

“Will do. Do you want me to come back later to give you a lift?” Korra offered while Mako moved around her and pulled something from his jacket. It was a plain envelope, which he placed carefully on Lin’s bedside table. Lin eyed it curiously before arching an eyebrow at Mako, who shuffled his shoulders a bit uncomfortably.

“It’s from the guys at the station. Just a get well soon type thing.” He mumbled and Lin’s eyebrows twitched up before settling into her usual considering look. Mako retreated back to Korra’s side, his ears pink again.

“No, it’s alright, thanks. I’ll catch a ferry later.” Kya finally answered, looking as though she was trying desperately not to laugh at the exchange between the two officers.

“Ok, see you later!” Korra gave both of them a wave and nudged Mako out of the room with a grin she tried really hard not to let the two women on the bed see. Though she suspected they only had eyes for each other anyway.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

Korra was practically having to jog to keep up with Opal as she rushed through the hospital corridors, Jinora keeping a slightly more reasonable pace behind them. They were the first visiting party today - Su and Toph had spent most of the evening with Lin the previous day before returning to Air Temple Island to sleep. They’d wanted to give her some time to herself that morning, but the waiting had made Opal anxious to see her aunt.

With a relieved sigh, Opal got to Lin’s door and knocked a few times. When a clear but tired sounding “yeah” answered, she hurried through into the room, moving straight to her aunt’s bedside and wrapping her arms around her shoulders carefully.

“Aunt Lin, I’m so glad you’re awake! When you didn’t wake up after Mom did, I was so worried!” Korra waited for Jinora to move past her into a chair at Lin’s bedside before closing the door and scooting into a seat herself. Korra gladly took a moment then to just be relieved, seeing Lin semi-upright and hugging Opal back.

“I’m alright, kid.” Lin muttered gruffly though Korra saw Lin’s hand slide up Opal’s back to cup the back of her head when Opal began to shake with tears. “Really. I’m ok. Katara and Kya are the best healers in the world.” Lin assured her niece, surprisingly gently, and Opal began to calm, her breathing coming back to normal. Pulling back with a sniff, Opal dashed away the tears from her cheeks.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, looking a bit sheepish as she sat back into the chair Jinora had placed behind her.

“No problem kid.” Lin replied quietly, hand finding the side she’d held yesterday. Korra narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering if Lin was in more pain than she was letting on.

“We’ve all really missed you, Aunt Lin.” Jinora told her earnestly, when green eyes swung round to take in the others. Lin’s eyes widened sharply before she started to protest,

“I’m not-”

“Yeah, I think you are.” Jinora and Korra said together before all three kids burst out into laughter. Lin rolled her eyes in an exaggerated manner before flipping a hand in their direction.

“Fine. Do what you want. Never been able to stop any of you doing that.” Lin grumbled, though they all knew it was just for show this time.

“Have you opened your package yet? We did try to make sure it was all stuff you’d like.” Korra nodded at the rather large food parcel she’d left a few days ago. 

Lin blinked at the question before frowning. “Stuff?” 

Korra grinned and hopped up to collect the box, setting it down on the side of the bed for Lin to open. Slightly warily, Korra thought, Lin tugged off the tape holding the top closed and opened the lid, peering inside. Biting her lip, Korra watched as her expression shifted into vaguely impressed and reminded herself to let Mako know he’d done a good job.

“It’s gotta be better than hospital grub, right?” Korra grinned and Lin smirked, taking a packet of nuts for herself before motioning for Korra and the girls to pick something too.

“Oh no, that’s all for you.” Korra shook her head with a grin. Lin rolled her eyes and went to lift the box herself but evidently leant the wrong way and something caught because she gave a little grunt of pain and had to sit back again. Korra shot forward, ready to steady her but Lin waved her off, taking a few deep breaths.

“Pick something out.” She finally said, jutting her chin at the box and directing her gaze at the two girls who were now regarding her with worried eyes. “I’m fine. Just pick something.” After slowly removing her hand from her side again, Lin went back to the packet she’d selected and pulled it open.

More to placate her than anything, Korra took the box round to Jinora and Opal, who barely glanced at it before pulling something out, clearly more focussed on Lin. Not liking the sudden tension in the room, Korra knew she needed to say something to fill the silence and settled on what she knew would get Lin’s attention.

“Has anyone filled you in on what you’ve missed since the battle?” Korra asked, scooting back to her chair and pulling her knees into the lotus position so she could set the packet between them. Lin shook her head, eyes alighting with interest. Korra grinned - she’d prepared for this. She had a whole list of things for this speech.

“Ok, so Kuvira’s in prison, which by the way, did survive all the damage. She’ll be there until we can sort out some sort of trial, but it’s not looking like that’ll be possible for a long time, with the state the city’s in. We’ve set up makeshift housing for all the people who lost their homes and Asami has already started designing and building new areas around the city for them to move to eventually. Your Mom said she’d give us a hand with that.” Lin looked momentarily surprised at that news, but didn’t comment.

“Raiko has put together a committee to evaluate the buildings that were anywhere near the battle to decide whether they need fixing or demolishing, which will help with deciding what to spend money on first. Tenzin and the other air benders have been making sure Kuvira’s regime is being disbanded in the earth kingdom, though obviously that’s going to take a while.” Korra conceded unhappily.

“And my Force?” Lin asked, concerned. Korra smiled, feeling like she should have known to mention that first.

“They’re split between patrolling as usual, keeping the makeshift housing safe, clean-up crews on the streets and rounding up the rest of Kuvira’s army and technology. Saikhan really stepped up. He and Iroh have been working round the clock, trying to get things back to - well, not normal, I guess, but as close to as we can get.” 

Lin nodded, apparently satisfied, and carried on tucking into the packet she held before a thought seemed to occur to her. “Were there many others injured?” Lin asked quietly, almost as if she didn’t want to know the answer.

“Most of us were pretty knocked around by the end but nothing a couple of healing sessions couldn’t fix. Luckily, Katara and Kya arrived within a day or two.” Korra was happy to reassure Lin there but the answer didn’t seem to bring her the kind of relief Korra had hoped for. If anything, her frown deepened.

“It’s been really good to have Gran Gran back on the island. Aunt Kya too, though we’ve seen less of her because she’s been helping here.” Jinora volunteered and Lin’s frown changed into something thoughtful.

“I thought they were both helping here?” Lin queried.

“They are. Aunt Kya has just been working a lot longer hours. She said she needed to keep busy.” Jinora looked directly over at Lin as she spoke and Korra wondered if she might also be clued in about why Kya might possibly have been spending more time at the hospital that she strictly needed to. 

The news of Kya’s work seemed to play on Lin’s mind before she asked carefully, “But she is looking after herself, right?”

Korra ducked her head down to hide the smile the question caused. She’d learnt by now that Lin showed she cared in very subtle ways and that was one of them. 

“Uh, hello, pot, kettle.” Korra interjected with a raised eyebrow in Lin’s direction, the conversation with Su from several nights ago springing to mind. Lin scoffed and waved a hand in Korra’s direction dismissively before turning back to Jinora, evidently intent on getting an answer. Jinora seemed to pause a moment before she spoke and Korra felt her suspicion about what she knew grow.

“I know Gran Gran has been making sure she eats and she always comes back to the island to sleep, so I think so.” Clever girl, Korra thought - not a definitive answer. That would give Lin just enough of a push to ask Kya herself and if they could see that it was coming from Lin’s caring place, then Kya certainly would. It was also an honest answer because although Korra hadn’t noticed until it wasn’t there anymore, Kya had been carrying around a lot of stress and most likely wasn’t looking after herself as she should because she was worrying about Lin. What a pair these two made, Korra thought with an internal eye roll.

Glancing up at the clock, Korra knew it was time to say goodbye if they were going to give Lin some time to rest before the next group arrived. And as the next group was Tenzin, Ikki and Meelo, she would definitely need it. Standing up and pocketing what was left of her snack, Korra motioned at the clock and the girls began to do the same.

“We’d better be going. I have to meet your mom and sister at the newest rebuild site soon.” Korra said and she didn’t think she was imagining the flicker of relief on Lin’s face. Maybe she should talk to the others about making the visits shorter, if Lin was tiring this easily. And Lin wasn’t going to like it but she was going to talk to Kya about that hand on her side.

“We’ll be back soon Aunt Lin.” Opal smiled, moving back in to give her aunt a hug, looking much happier than when she had gotten there. Lin smiled a bit in return and nodded to Jinora as the girls walked to the door.

“Take care Aunt Lin. Don’t rush getting better.” Jinora ordered sternly and Lin rolled her eyes.

“You sound just like your grandmother. And your aunt.” Lin told her grumpily.

“Good.” Jinora grinned, before slipping out of the door. Opal paused in the doorway after her, looking back at Korra questioningly when she hadn’t moved. 

Korra hesitated, glancing at Lin, before asking, “Give us a minute?” Opal quirked her head but nodded, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her. 

Lin raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment, instead putting aside the packet of nuts and focusing on Korra. Moving to the chair Opal had used, Korra sat down and tried to work out how to start saying what she wanted to say.

“What’s that look for?” Lin finally asked when the silence dragged on too long.

“I had a talk with your sister the other night. And I realised I had a couple of things I needed to say to you.” Korra finally decided to be plain, realising Lin would appreciate that far more than anything else. Lin opened her mouth, likely to try and head the whole thing off at the pass, but Korra needed to say these things now. This time had been too close.

“Please, let me say them.” Korra cut her off. Lin sighed abruptly through her nose but seemed to settle back on the pillows in acceptance. 

“First of all, I don’t think I’ve ever said thank you for all the help you’ve given me over the years.” That pulled Lin’s attention back to her sharply, as if it was the opposite of what she was expecting. _Well_ , Korra thought, _get ready because this time I’m going to get it right._ “You’ve always protected me, even when I haven’t wanted you to, you’ve helped me in ways I didn’t realise until way too long after, you’ve risked your life so many times for me and I’ve never said thank you for any of it. So, thank you. So much.”

Lin looked stunned and maybe a bit… embarrassed? When Korra had finished, which was fine because Korra still had more to say.

“Also I wanted to apologise. For a lot of things, but mainly how I acted in Zaofu. I shouldn’t have taken sides when I didn’t know all the facts. I definitely shouldn’t have called you bitter. It might be hard to see it sometimes but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t have seen how much you care.” Lin bristled at that and tried to shift away, her cheeks looking distinctly red now.

“Lastly, I wanted to ask if, maybe, when you’re fully recovered - and definitely not before, because Kya would kill me - would you think about training me in metal bending?” Korra rushed out the last of it and held her breath. She watched as Lin registered the bit about Kya before really hearing the whole request and her eyes went very wide.

“Su already taught you.” Lin seemed to blurt out, confused.

“But not really how to use it to fight. I had a few matches with the boys but you’ve been using metal bending for the police for years. That’s the bit I need to learn. That’s how Kuvira beat me, the first time.” Korra admitted, gaze sinking to her own knees. She was still ashamed to remember that way Kuvira had tossed her around like a rag doll with just a few scraps of metal.

Korra heard Lin push herself up a little more and felt her level her gaze at Korra, waiting patiently until she met the look head on.

“Korra, I use cables. Not the smaller sheets she used.” Lin said quietly and Korra knew this was Lin not wanting to make unrealistic promises.

“I know. It’s your experience I want to learn from. How to be smart with it, not just powerful.” Korra could hear the frustration in her voice that would take some time to accept. She hated not succeeding at something.

Lin remained quiet for a few more moments, watching her and Korra tried not to hold her breath. If Lin really didn’t want to train her, Korra would accept that. She’d just had to ask.

“Alright. I can’t promise it’ll be as often as you want, I still have a job to do, but I’ll find some time.” Lin finally answered, something about her eyes looking like she wanted to smile, but not quite finishing the expression. 

Korra felt her relief and gratitude overflow into a quick shout of “Yes! Thank you,” before she caught another wince from Lin and quietened back down.

“Really though, thank you.” Korra smiled before standing and then hesitating. “I’d, er, like to give you a hug, if that’s ok?” Korra asked, opening her arms slightly but waiting for permission. With a grunt, Lin leant upwards and looped her better arm around Korra’s shoulders, drawing her down into a brief but very much appreciated hug.

“But you don’t tell anyone that happened, understand?” Lin growled out when she released her and jerked Korra backwards to an acceptable distance with a hand on her elbow.

“Who would believe me anyway, Chief Crankypants?” Korra teased, scooting backwards out of reach and heading for the door, happy to have done a few things right by the woman she looked up to so much.

“Hey, kid?” Lin called as Korra opened the door, and the change in her voice to something much softer and thoughtful made Korra spin round sharply. “Uh, thanks. For what you said.” Lin shifted a shoulder uncomfortably but did flick Korra a look to let her know how earnestly it was meant. Korra knew there was a lot more she could have said but she was late and Lin was tired, so she simply smiled for now and gave her a nod as she closed the door behind her.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

“-worried about me? Lin, you were unconscious for a week, could you try worrying about yourself, just for a change?”

Ok, Korra really wasn’t eavesdropping this time, anyone could hear Kya’s raised voice from the other end of the corridor. And… oh boy, this hadn’t been the reaction she was hoping for when Jinora had been vague about Kya’s health. A brief mumble in Lin’s voice seemed to reply before Kya started up again.

“You want to talk about looking after yourself, how about we talk about that fracture in your rib that never set properly? Or the state of your knuckles? Or any of the other hundreds of injuries that I know your police force has healers to help with that you _clearly didn’t use?_ ” Korra winced at the fury in Kya’s voice, even through the door.

Another rumble from Lin that Korra couldn’t make out that she could guess was Lin doing her usual and brushing the whole thing off as unimportant.

“You are not immortal! You are just as human as the rest of us and you need to look after your body!”

This time, Korra could make out some of Lin talking, protesting that she’d managed just fine. Korra smacked a hand over her own face at Lin’s thick skull as Kya’s shout echoed over the words.

“Lin, do you really not understand how serious this time was? You were unconscious for _seven days_. You had so many injuries, Mom and I weren’t even sure where to start. You can’t keep putting your body through that kind of punishment, you’ll end up--” Korra was fairly sure a sob had stopped that train of thought.

She wondered if maybe she should intervene before Lin started speaking again, though Korra thought barking might be more accurate. “It’s my job!”

“It is NOT your job to martyr yourself in the name of the people who love you!” Kya shouted before apparently ripping open the door and storming out. Korra held up a hand to offer- well, anything she could to help, but Kya shook her head as she strode past, tears now streaming down her face.

Looking back at Kya, then towards the room she’d just left, Korra didn’t much like her options but someone had to try and make Lin see what was right in front of her. Straightening her shoulders and taking a deep breath, Korra walked as calmly as she could into Lin’s room and gently shut the door behind her. She’d obviously surprised Lin, because she’d been hunched over on the bed, looking pretty damn sorry for herself, until she heard the door click and pulled herself upright far too quickly, face twisted and dark.

“Not now kid.” Lin gritted out through her teeth, hand going to her side again. Korra wondered if that was where the rib Kya had mentioned was.

“I just wanna say one thing, then I’ll go.” Korra said calmly, holding up both her hands. Lin grunted and shifted to lean back on her pillows, face still creased a bit in what Korra suspected was pain.

“A lot of people were really scared when you didn’t wake up. But Kya especially. I think she checked on you about ten times a day.” Korra told Lin as gently as she could, not wanting to make her feel guilty or angry but needing her to know.

“But… why? It’s not as though we’ve seen much of each other for years.” Lin frowned.

“If it had been her, lying here, what would you have been doing?” Korra asked.

“It was her, lying there, after Zaheer and the others attacked the Northern Air Temple,” Lin shot back before her eyes wandered away from Korra’s face, seemingly deep in thought.

“And did it matter that you hadn’t seen much of her?” Korra asked, already knowing the answer. Lin had hovered in a very non-Lin way around Kya for all the time she’d been recovering at Air Temple Island. Korra remembered people mentioning it, a bit confused as to why, before she had made the decision to head South and Kya had gone with her.

“I had seen more of her before that. She’d been staying on the island since Harmonic Convergence and we’d met a few times,” Lin muttered.

Korra felt like smacking herself again for having missed that. “The point is would you have worried about her any less?” Korra pushed just a little bit, not really expecting an answer but wanting Lin to at least consider the question. Watching Lin’s face wrestle through a few different emotions, Korra finally took a step back towards the door.

“Look, all I’m saying is, don’t be too hard on her. She’s adjusting to all of this, same as the rest of us. And being angry is a lot easier than being scared.” Korra knew Lin already knew that but if she hadn’t considered Lin could be scared, then maybe the same thing hadn’t occurred to Lin about Kya. Seeing Lin go very still at the words, Korra decided she’d said enough and let herself back out.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

Korra shifted in the hospital chair, trying not to let her grin get too obvious as Lin and Toph traded competing stories about triad busts they’d led during their career. It was the most animated she’d seen Lin since her argument with Kya and Korra wondered if Toph had started the conversation on purpose.

“-had a whole farm of lilyweed out the back, took us a week to package it all up and find somewhere to store it,” Lin was saying as Katara pushed open the door and if Korra hadn’t known better, she would say Katara was... angry? Not something she remembered seeing often from the usually very centred woman.

“Uh oh. Who put mud in your water pouch?” Toph broke in, turning to face Katara. Lin huffed at being interrupted but seemed to sink back at little in her pillows when she looked up at Katara. There were a few moments when Korra could only look between the two, confused, before Katara finally spoke.

“You can’t be serious.” The words were brittle and reminded Korra of Kya’s when she’d been reprimanding Lin.

“I just asked-”

“Lin, I’m going to say this now so you understand me completely. I will drag you back in here by force if you so much as try stepping a foot outside of this room. You are not ready to leave yet.” Korra suddenly understood those stories about Katara being the real force to be reckoned with when she was angry. It was as though her voice rang through the room with the power behind it.

“But I-”

“You don’t wanna finish that sentence Lin.” Toph interjected with a smirk and a knowing head tilt in Katara’s direction. “By the sound of her heartbeat, she’s ready to ice you to the bed.”

Lin gave her mother an exasperated look before turning back to Katara and examining her expression. Whatever she saw had Lin slumping just a little into her pillows.

“Fine.” Lin’s voice was somewhere between a growl and a grunt. Korra flicked her gaze back to Katara, seriously impressed that she’d managed to get Lin to agree, only to see all that radiating tension and anger flow away to be replaced with concern and love.

“Ugh, I’m gonna go see how Su’s doing. I can feel the mushiness incoming.” Toph announced with a shake of her head, pushing herself up and stomping out of the room.

Katara took her chair and pulled it closer to the bed, curling a hand around Lin’s arm and sighing just a bit. Korra looked between her and Lin, who was not quite looking at anyone but had reached her other hand over to rest on Katara’s.

Feeling like she was suddenly intruding on something Lin would prefer she didn’t see, Korra unwound from her lotus position and stood.

“I’d better go check on Asami. I’ll see you both later.” With a nod to both of them, Korra slipped from the room, but couldn’t help herself from walking very slowly away from the door.

“We’re not trying to trap you, Lin. Just look after you. Because we care.” Katara said gently and she heard a huff from Lin in reply. “Have you spoken to Kya yet?” Korra paused, needing to hear the answer.

“She doesn’t want to see me.” Lin sounded so small.

“She very much does. Can I tell her to come by later?” Katara’s voice was careful but Korra could hear the hope in it because she was feeling it just as much herself.

“Yes.” Lin finally answered, quiet but determined. Korra punched the air silently and hurried away, not wanting to be caught.

.~*~..~*~..~*~.

Korra crept along the hospital corridor as quietly as she could, conscious that it was very late and not wanting to disturb anyone. Mako was a few corridors over, checking the office Kya had taken to using, as well as the healing room, but Korra was pretty sure she knew where her almost-aunt was.

Coming up to the very familiar door, Korra ever so slowly pushed on the handle and eased it open just enough to crook her head around it. And there Kya was, right where she expected her to be: slumped in the chair next to Lin’s bed. Kya’s head was leaning on Lin’s arm, their fingers entwined, both of them fast asleep. If it didn’t look so uncomfortable, it would have been incredibly cute.

Before Korra could try to decide whether to wake them or leave them be, Mako called her name. His whisper was just a shade too loud, stirring Kya but thankfully leaving Lin to her rest for now.

“Korra, she wasn’t there.” Mako called again, hurrying up the hall to her. Seeing Kya stretch with a grimace, Korra tipped back into the corridor to speak to Mako.

“She’s in here, but she’s half asleep. Will you go and get Oogie ready, I’ll meet you up there?” She asked, hopefully with an expression that asked very firmly not to question it. Mako gave her a look but nodded and switched directions to the stairs. With a definite note of relief, Korra slipped into the room as quietly as possible.

“What time is it?” Kya asked softly, brushing some hair out of her face.

“Late enough that we were all getting worried.” Korra replied, practically under her breath, not relishing the idea of waking a sleeping Beifong.

“I’m sorry. I must have drifted off right after she did.” Kya mused in an undertone before shifting their joined hands slightly, looking very reluctant to move away.

“Guessing you guys are talking again, then?” Korra offered hopefully. Edging around a still fuming Kya hadn’t exactly been fun but visiting a Lin who looked as though she’d been hollowed out had been even less so.

“Yeah. We talked. I hear I have you to thank for knocking some sense into her?” Kya arched an eyebrow over a smile.

“No knocking required. Just a nudge. And I think your Mom helped too.” Korra shrugged with a smile of her own.

“Well, whatever you did, I’m grateful. She’s agreed to come and stay on the island when Mom says she’s ready to start the next part of her recovery.” Korra frowned, looking around at the hospital room. “A compromise between her wanting to leave and not going home alone to try and take care of herself.” Kya explained with a careful grin and Korra nodded, impressed.

Smothering a large yawn behind her free hand, Kya looked back down at the sleeping woman and couldn’t seem to tear herself away. Korra understood the impulse. After a few more moments, Kya leaned down and brushed a very light kiss to Lin’s forehead before finally disengaging their hands.

On her way to the door, Kya caught sight of a notepad and pencil left behind on the table that Korra happened to know contained several games of Battleship Meelo had somehow talked Lin into playing during his visits. Flipping to a blank page, Kya carefully and quietly ripped it out and scribbled a message on it, before folding it in half and setting it on Lin’s bedside table.

Once they’d both exited the room and closed the door as silently as possible, Korra quirked an eyebrow at Kya to ask and she grinned back.

“Just letting her know I plan on holding her to the deal we made.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intend for there to be a part two, to dive headfirst into the KyaLin proper and tie everything up. But... This is the first thing that I've managed to finish in several years. So we'll see.
> 
> Also, apologies for any errors. Only my second time posting to Ao3.


End file.
